


Nighttime Routine

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gansey Week 2019, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Gansey tempers Ronan’s despair and quells his rage. He helps Ronan find little shreds of peace each day, just enough to keep him sane.---Ronan and Gansey on a quiet night at Monmouth.





	Nighttime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sleep / insomnia / I feel peace at night

The day Niall Lynch is murdered, his middle son shatters. Ronan Lynch feels as if he has been set adrift in the ocean, no longer certain of the rules in this strange new world. Everything is unfamiliar and unbearable.

Except for Gansey.

Gansey tempers Ronan’s despair and quells his rage. He helps Ronan find little shreds of peace each day, just enough to keep him sane. 

Ronan moves into Monmouth Manufacturing immediately after his father’s death, refusing to spend even a single night in the Aglionby dorms. Gansey had cleared out the second office and converted it into a bedroom adjacent to Noah’s, but Ronan is such a wretched creature that Gansey can’t abandon him behind a closed door. The room will still be there whenever Ronan wants it. 

For a few months between that day and when he and Gansey meet Adam, Ronan shares Gansey’s bed in the main room at Monmouth. 

Very quickly, the boys learn that they need two separate comforters on Gansey’s queen-sized bed. They’re both blanket hogs, so it’s the only way to avoid bloodshed. They had also given up entirely on having a top sheet, which just got all bunched up, opting to keep only the bottom sheet and their comforters. 

One spring night, Gansey falls asleep while reading. His head is tilted back against the headboard, glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose, and his mouth is hanging slightly open. There’s a book open in his lap and a few more in a stack halfway down the bed. 

Ronan is still awake and sitting at Gansey’s desk, half-heartedly slogging through some Latin homework. 

Behind him, Gansey begins to snore gently. 

Ronan closes his notebook with his homework only half-finished. He might finish it later. Or not. 

As Ronan get up and stretches, Gansey snores a little louder and sort of wakes himself up. While he’s half awake; Gansey slides his glasses off his face and drops them on his nightstand, pushes the book off his lap, and lies down properly. He drags his comforter up to his chin, tucking in both himself and his book.

For another hour or so, Ronan putters aimlessly around Monmouth. He’s not doing anything in particular, just waiting to feel tired.

He surveys the contents of the fridge. He kicks a stray sock into the small mountain of laundry. He plays a little pool, half hoping that Gansey will wake up and keep him company. 

It’s when Ronan is looking in the fridge again, hoping that something new will have manifested, that he yawns. 

And all of a sudden, he feels as if he’s been awake for days. He’s exhausted. 

Ronan goes over to the bed and rescues his comforter from where it’s slouching onto the floor. Still asleep, Gansey’s face is half smushed in his pillow and his hair is sticking up in every direction, his hair gel making weird stiff peaks.

Just as Ronan is about to get into bed, Gansey shifts and knocks over the stack of books by his knee. They slide quietly onto Ronan’s side of the bed.

“Mm, sorry,” Gansey mumbles, obviously thinking that the solid mass he’s kicked is Ronan. His voice is slurred by sleep and muffled by the pillow.

“It’s just books, you nerd,” Ronan whispers back, even though he knows Gansey won’t hear him.

It’s a small thing, but Gansey’s automatic response speaks to the boys’ easy intimacy. A shroud of peace settles over Ronan and he lets himself fall into bed and into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Gansey deserved to finally get a good night's sleep


End file.
